A Naruto Christmas
by xXXButterflyAngelMistXXx
Summary: Christmas One-shots of couples and a christmas present to you hope you like it! )


Heyy guyss sorry i haven't been updating i got alot of things to do im soo busyy sooo im VERY VERY sorry and here is you're early Christmas Present! well the last chapter will be on christmas day soo i guess this is a a whole christmas present to all my readers hehe.  
Hope you like it. :)  
**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!**  
_

A naruten christmas :)  
_

The birds chirped signaling a brand new day. The snow has piled over since the snow storm of the night before. Everyone is celebrating christmas this well fine day. Christmas trees are everywhere and christmas lights are hung to be seen at night. All kids and parents are inside thier house celebrating this lovely event except for one single soul celebrating it alone.

"Merry Christmas"Tenten said to no one in particular while looking out the window. She look down at the presents under her christmas tree. ' i wish i had someone to celebrate with ' Tenten thought. she sighed and grabed her jacket and headed outside.

She looked at the trees and the decorations in the store on her way to the park.  
She walked through the entrance and found the bench she alwasy sat in when she was alone. Tenten looked up at the sky seeking for hope that she'll be able to spend christmas with someone this year.

"Tenten?" a voice turned around and saw curelean eyes. "Hi Naruto" she greeted dully. "What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be spening christmas with your family?"Naruto asked looking at her with a questioned looked in th distance.  
"i don't have a family"she replied. "ohh"he said alittle sad

"How about you don't you have friends to selbrate with?"Tenten asked knowing Naruto doesn't have a family."Sasuke's out of town with his is with them. um Sakura said she was spending it with Neji. Ino is with he family in the mountians."  
"Hold up mountains?" Tenten not letting Naruto finish. "Angel's not suppose to up in the mountains. " Tenten exclaimed. "Tenten calm down. Angel is with Shikamaru" Naruto said calmly. "ohh sorry for spasing out" Tenten said giggling.

"Hey i got and idea"Naruto said grabbing Tenten's attention. "what is it?" she asked facing him. "why don't we celebrate Christmas together since everybody i out of town or spending it with thier loved ones"Naruto explained. "Yeah i guess its a good idea um why don't we go to my house" Tenten suggested. "Yeah thats a good idea" Naruto said. "I'm going to grab my presents i'm going to meet you up at your house okay?" Naruto asked. "yeah. seeya later" Tenten said getting up and leaving.

'heyy what is this my Christmas miracle!' Tenten thought.  
' But i never get a Christmas miracles' "Whatever" Tenten said  
While walking to her house she saw couples walking on the streets hand in hand. They were giggling and saw one particular couple that looked familiar.  
"HEYY TENTEN"A girl behind her. She turned around and saw that same familiar couple. They couple came closer and then she recognize them. "Hi Sakura, Hi Neji" she said adressing the couple."Why are you here all alone?" Sakura asked. "I was going to my apartment." Tenten Answered. "Oh is that so? " Neji asked. Tenten simply nodded. "where i s your date? i thought you were celebrating with someone this year." Neji inqiured. " Yeah i am but He's not my boyfriend. he is just a close friend. " Tenten said. "Oh well me and Sakura better get going" Neji started. "Yeah! we don't wnat to miss that festival" Sakura finished.  
"Okay see you around" Tenten said cheerfully before walking the opposite way from them,

Tenten walked happily into her apartment to be greeted by Naruto. "You're late" He said giving her a goofy smile. Tenten rolled her eyes playfully before plopping on the couch. "You're not my husband" Tenten said dully. " Well what are you going to do first?" Tenten asked.

"Well we open our presents" Naruto said. "Alright" Tenten complied. Tenten dragged her body off the couch and sat down next to Naruto.

"Who's present first?"Tenten asked. "How about the one you gave to me and the one i gave to you"Naruto said. He grabbed the present that Tenten gave to him and pt it in his lap. He looked at Tenten and saw no present in her hand. "You didn't give me one"She said answering his unspoken question. "i didn't?" tenten shook her head. "thi- ohh i was suppose to give it to you today" Naruto explained. "ohh what is it then?" She asked. "Im not giving it to you untill i open yours that you gave me." "alright"

Naruto ripped the wrapping paper and saw the box he opened it up to reveal..."no way.."Naruto gasped. "THESE ARE LIMITED EDITION WHERED YOU GET IT?"Naruto said getting out two cups of instant ramen from ichiraku. "Teuchi gave me it at ichiraku since i asked him." Tenten replied. "Thank you sooo much" Naruto said hugging her. "Your welcome" Tenten said giggling."Ooops sorry" Naruto said letting go and blushing alittle. Tenten giggled at the sight.  
"Soo where's my pr-"Tenten was cut off by Naruto kissing her. " Tenten i've been liking you for a long time..and i was wondering if you could be my girl friend?" he said/asked after ending the kiss. "I-I d-don't k-no-"Tenten said speechless. Naruto gave a sad look knowing what was gonna happen. Tenten simply smiled and answered. "Naruto yes i would love to be your girlfriend. " She then leaned in and gave Naruto another kiss. 'This is the best Christmas ever' Tenten thought.

_  
Welp thats about it hope to see you next Chapter :)


End file.
